logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
TN1
TN1 is the main television channel of Rádio e Televisora Nacional, the South Matamanian public broadcasting corporation. TN1 was launched in March 7, 1957, being South Matamah's first channel. It is the most watched television network in the country and one of the largest public broadcasters in Eurdecia. The channel normally broadcasts 24 hours a day, being available worldwide through TN Internacional. TN1 has a variety of programs, composed mainly of news, talk-shows, sports, current affairs and national and international fiction (mainly from and ), such as films and TV series. Unlike its sister channel TN2, TN1 broadcasts commercial advertising, which, along with government grants, finances the channel. Televisora Nacional 1957-1959 1959-1968 TN1/I Programa 1968-1978 TN1 (first era) 1978-1980 1980-1981 1981-1983 1983 1983 1983-1984 1984-1985 1985-1986 1986-1988 1988-1989 RTP1 - Ford clock (1988).png|Network clock (Ford, 1988). RTP1 clock - Citroen (1989).png|Network clock (Citroen BX11, 1989). TN Canal 1 1989-1990 TN1 ID 1989.png|Network ID (1989). RTP1 clock - Bananca Seguros (1990).png|Network clock (Banaca Seguros, 1990). Canal 1 1990-1996 Canal_1_short_logo.svg|Short logo. Canal 1 da TN ID 1990.png|Network ID (1990). Canal 1 promo - Flash Moda (1994).png|Network promo (Flash Moda, 1994). TN1 clock - Petrosul (December 1990).png|Network clock (Petrosul, 1990). TN1 clock - Banco Motta & Floresia (1991).png|Network clock (Banco Motta e Florésia, 1991). TN banco clock 2.png|Network clock (Banco Motta e Florésia, 1992). TN1 (second era) 1996-1998 TN1 ID 1996.png|Network ID (1996, 1). TN1 Ident 1996.png|Network ID (1996, 2). Banco Motta & Florésia clock 1996.png|Network clock (Banco Motta e Florésia, 1996). TN1 - Souto Mayor - Motta - Credito Predial clock (May 1, 1997).png|Network clock (Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia/Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1997). Banco Motta e Florésia clock 1998.png|Network clock (Banco Motta e Florésia, 1998). 1998-2002 TN1 Ident 1998 (2).png|Network ID (1998, 1). TN1 Ident 1998.png|Network ID (1998, 2). Souto Maior Banco Motta e Florésia Credito Predial clock 1999.png|Network clock (Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia/Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1999). TN banco clock 1.png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano/Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia, 1999). TN clock 1990s.png|Network clock (Delta, 2000). TN1 clock - Darconi (2000).png|Network clock (Darconi, 2000). TN1 clock - Skip (2001).png|Network clock (Skip, 2001). TN1 1998 spoof in THH22M (Blue Trash Bin).png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2002). 2002-2004 TN1 2002 spoof on THH22M (Explosion).png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003, 1). TN1 2002 spoof on THH22M (Toxic Waste).png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003, 2). TN1 2002 spoof on THH22M (Blood).png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003, 3). TN1 clock - Eurcasico (2003).png|Network clock (Banco Nacional do Eurcásico, 2003). Mad TV spoof 6.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2002). 2004-2015 TN1 HD 2007.svg|HD logo. TN1 ident 2004.png|Network ID (2004). TN1 ID 2007.png|Network ID (2007). TN1 clock - Pingo Doce (2004).png|Network clock (Pingo Doce, 2004). TN1 clock (Einmar Path Tree) 2005.png|Network clock (Einmar Path Tree, 2005). TN1 Mad spoof 2007.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2007). 2015-present RTN 60 Anos.svg|60th anniversary logo. TN1 - Network ID (2015).svg|Network ID (2015). TN1 - Commercial Break ID (2015).svg|Commercial break ID (2015). Category:Television channels in South Matamah Category:Television broadcasters Category:Public broadcasters Category:Rádio e Televisora Nacional Category:South Matamah Category:Television